Kirby's Great Brawl
by MintCloud
Summary: Kirby ends up fighting a fight he didn't want to.. and finding the true meaning of friendship. My first, be nice!
1. The awakening

It was a normal Saturday at Smash Mansion. The Smashers had fun on this weekend, for it was the only time they could. Weekdays were hectic; one Brawl after another, but all the smashers had gotten used to it.

Everyone except young Kirby.

Kirby, the pink, happy ball of joy had lost every fight. He didn't like it. Kirby liked the good old days; 15 smashers instead if 30, fights only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and everyone got along. Kirby sighed mentally, he didn't want to leave his room, but Jigglypuff was bothering him about it.

"Come on Kirby, you gotta get up, you'll miss the fight." Jigglypuff said happily. She grabbed Kirby and jerked him suddenly. Kirby sat up, and fell off his bed with a thud.

"Ow!"

Kirby got up and rubbed his head. It hurt; he was dizzy too. He was also wondering what Jigglypuff was talking about. There wasn't any fights on Saturday.

Kirby piped up in a childish voice, "What do ya mean, there's no fights on Saturday, silly."

Jigglypuff stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Ha! That's really funny! Kirby, you planned this fight! Meta Knight wants to fight you, and you accepted!"

"Must have been drunk on soda." Kirby said seriously. Soda actually made him crazy.

"Whatever. Just fight, I wanna see you lose badly, you funny thing, you." Jigglypuff giggled, and Kirby rolled his eyes. Kirby left the room, only to be ran over by other Smashers waiting for him.

"WHAAA!" Kirby cried, and ran all the way to the stadium, crashing into a tree on the way.


	2. The Fight

Authors Note: Lol I should have done this chapter a long time ago…. Hope you enjoy

Kirby sighed. "Why did I accept this..?" He thought to himself. Kirby was never one to accept a fight, actually, he avoided fighting altogether.

Kirby entered the huge stadium. The crowd was cheering so loudly, Kirby could barely hear himself think. Banners that stated "Go Meta knight!" in huge letters filled the arena as well as the various spectators.

All of the sudden, the crowd hushed. Kirby stared at the crowd, then at the arena. Meta Knight, his opponent, entered the fighting area. Kirby wanted to enter, but hesitated.

"I can't win this! What am I thinking! What was I thinking?" Kirby thought. "Wait…. I've been training… maybe. If I try… I can win." Kirby flew into the fighting area on his Warpstar and waited for the rules of the brawl.

The announcer spoke with great pride. "This match will be a 1-1 battle between the fearsome Meta Knight and the pink ball of joy, Kirby. The brawl will be a 3 stock match on the Green Greens stage. May the brawl begin!"

Both competitors were then warped to the stage. Kirby just stood there, waiting for a chance to hit. Meta Knight looked at him,

"Kirby, What are you doing?"

Kirby looked at him, but he wasn't there anymore. Kirby smirked, remembering what his friend Jigglypuff had said.

'Get up! I wanna see you lose badly'. Her words ringed in his head. At that moment, Kirby decided to prove her wrong. He turned and smacked Meta Knight (who was behind him) with his hammer. Meta Knight took damage, but not as much as Kirby wanted.

Meta Knight then proceeded on Kirby with a Mach Tornado. Kirby was thrown back, not ready for that hit. He flew off the arena.

The announcer spoke. " Stock 1 lost for Kirby!"

Kirby was regenerated onto the stage again. In a swift move, he used both Final Cutter and his hammer on Meta Knight. Meta flew off the stage,

"Stock 1 lost for Meta Knight!"

Kirby heard the crowd boo. He sighed sadly. Kirby wanted to forfeit the match. But, he continued fighting.

Meta Knight saw a smash ball when Kirby was lost in his own thoughts. Meta Knight reacted quickly and grabbed it. He went behind poor Kirby and used his final smash. Kirby was again, knocked off the stage.

"Stock 2 lost for Kirby!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Meta Knight. Kirby was getting angry, Very angry.

Kirby came back onstage and punched Meta Knight several times, and finished the combo off with a kick. Meta Knight flew back, but didn't fall off.

Kirby then leapt into the air, and turned into a stone which smashed right on top of Meta Knight. He flew off the stage.

'Stock 2 lost for Meta Knight! Sudden Death! Go!"

Kirby was ready. He charged a punch at Meta Knight as Meta swung his sword. The crowd was in awe as the two attacks collided. Kirby put up as much resistance as possible.

"GAME" The announcer cried. The two had be pushed offstage at the same time…. Or had they?

"And the winner is…." The announcer paused for effect. "KIRBY!" Kirby was shocked when he heard after he had been taken out of the fight.

Cliffhanger, you have to read the rest!


	3. Friends do Count

Authors Note: Ack, sorry for the super late update, I kind of forgot this story existed! Thanks for the story favorites though, they're much appreciated.

The crowd was vivid. Kirby could hear them screaming, begging for a rematch, sudden death, anything to prove Meta Knight was the reining victor against the young pink ball. Kirby stared sadly at the entirety of the crowd, visualizing their thoughts. All the while, many words ran circles in Kirby's mind.

Another pink ball came running out of the audience stands, leaping to the highest point she could reach. Standing atop her perch, she eyed the crowd with a disappointed frown on her calm face. She then spoke, louder than the spectators were shouting profanity about Kirby.

"All of you, stop and pay attention right now!" The angered crowd suddenly hushed, and Kirby turned to face the cease of the uproar. "Kirby won! Cheer him on, they both did well, and you all know that!" She stopped speaking and stepped down, obviously proud of herself.

As soon as it hushed, the crowd began another uproar. The change in the things the crowd was saying was dramatically changed. Kirby could make out the words 'Kirby is the best!' from the stands. Wondering how three singular sentences could so greatly affect a large group of spectators, he walked up the steps, re-entering the dorms at the famed Smash Mansion.

The speaker, recognized to most as the balloon Pokemon, Jigglypuff, ran over to Kirby. She was hyper, very much excited for Kirby's victory against the swordsman. Literally leaping and jumping, she spoke to Kirby.

"You… were…. AWESOME!" The Pokemon was rapidly losing her breath. She stopped bouncing and began a calm walk. Jigglypuff looked at Kirby, frowning as she saw his expression. His face was strewn with grief and saddened by a discontented curve to his mouth.

"Kirby, w-what's wrong? Y-you won!" Jiggly's voice cracked with sadness and surprise. Kirby looked up at her, attempting a small smile. "Seriously Kirby, why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing really." Kirby lied. There was something nagging him, and Jigglypuff could tell. "I'm fine. By the way, thanks for yelling at the crowd. That was really cool." His voice dripped with fake cheer.

"What's wrong Kirby?" Jigglypuff repeated as she stepped in front of him and stopped. The usually happy Pokemon had her arms crossed, unhappy at Kirby lying. Kirby was forced to stop and answer the question. "Answer the question."

"It's just that… well did you hear what the crowd was saying? I mean, I know you did but…." Kirby stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his feet. "… they were booing the entire fight at me! Whenever I knocked Meta Knight off the stage, the booed. I felt…. Really bad." The puffball explained, almost in tears. Jigglypuff put her hand on his shoulder and smiles understandingly.

"Kirby, don't listen to them! You were… amazing out there, don't let anyone tell you different." Sudden cheer and humor in her voice, she continued. "Or you'll have to deal with me mister!" She giggled happily. Kirby's head rose and his face turned to a pleased smile.

"You're right Jigglypuff, thanks so much." He smiled warmly and began walking again. Jigglypuff gave a proud grin before heading off after him. Kirby stopped and turned to her. "Race ya to the kitchen!" Kirby said before running off. Jigglypuff sighed, annoyed slightly at his sudden hunger. She stepped, and then hit the ground running after him.

"Hey, not fair! Wait for mee!"


End file.
